Moulin Rouge
by Zhang96
Summary: El lugar estaba cubierto por el humo de los cigarros, mientras los alaridos de los hombres junto a sus risas se incrementaban, giró su cuerpo lentamente encontrándose con una chica, quien le sonreía descaradamente invitándolo a observar y vivir una noche llena de placer.


**Disclaimer's incluidos.**

_Antes de comenzar, no vayan a pensar que es un plagio o algo por el estilo. Escribí esta historia para otro fandom (EXO más específicamente) y está subida en Asianfanfic..._

_ Así que, espero les guste este One-shot. Y a leer se dijo._

_Este fanfic está disponible tanto en Fanfiction como en Fanfic .Es, prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora._

_**Advertencia: **__Lemon (sexo gráfico)_

* * *

**-Moulin Rouge-**

"_Cuando bebes el mundo aún está ahí afuera, pero en ese momento no te tiene cogido del cuello."—Factotum, Bukowski_

.

.

.

No le gustaban esos lugares, nunca los acostumbraba a frecuentar.

Pero, todo era una mierda, el mundo estaba hecho una mierda y él estaba ahogándose en ella. ¿Qué si quería salir huyendo, alejarse de todos y de todo? Sí, desde hace mucho anhelaba eso sin perjuicios, sin que nadie le dijera que debía hacer, como comportarse, a quienes sonreír y lo que debía decir. Suspiró cansado mirando detalladamente el último trago en su vaso antes de abrir un poco su boca y llevárselo a sus labios sin pensarlo dos veces.

El lugar estaba cubierto por el humo de los cigarros, mientras los alaridos de los hombres junto a sus risas se incrementaban, giró su cuerpo lentamente encontrándose con una chica, quien le sonreía descaradamente invitándolo a observar. Elevando sus torneadas piernas, mientras movía su cuerpo al compás de la música, agitándose sobre el tubo…gritándole sexo, por cada poro de su piel.

¿Qué si iba a aceptar? Claro que sí, o bueno no. La verdad no sabía, sin embargo su necesidad de hombre se había visto reprimida hace un buen tiempo y debía buscar algo que terminara con esa terrible agonía. Se rió levemente, sintiéndose observado de manera extraña. Vale, aquella reacción por parte de él fue algo fuera de lugar pero ¿cómo no reírse ante tal pensamiento? Muchas mujeres creían que él seguía siendo virgen, por favor ¿cuántos años tenía? Sí las niñas ya empezaban desde los doce, el con más de veinte ya tendría una lista o bueno, su experiencia no formaba parte de la nueva escuela.

Sólo la vio venir, moviendo su cabello rosa, con una penetrante con sus jades. Se acerco lentamente para fundirse en un lento y apasionado beso. Le gustaba su sabor, mucho para ser más exactos, la atrajo más hacía él podía ver como se compenetraban perfectamente, junto al juego de pasión que se desplegaba lentamente al ritmo de la música. Separándose para ponerse en pie y buscar un lugar más privado, y así encontrarse con la siguiente fase.

Con un poco de dificultad, pago la habitación de un hotel. Mientras reía con las ocurrencias que decía la chica, ambos totalmente rojos por el alcohol consumido, conociendo que sus únicas reacciones eran provocadas por una saturación en su sistema de una sustancia perfecta para hacer olvidar unas horas de quien eres y todos esos prejuicios sociales que tiene a todos sujetos a unas cadenas invisibles, aunque no deseas admitirlo. Lo agradecía, en ese momento en verdad que lo hacía demasiada mierda junta para poder soportarlo en un día.

Entre tropiezos y risas descontroladas, llegaron a una habitación mediana, alumbrada por una tenue luz, que provenía de una lámpara en su mesa de noche favorita. Las ventanas cerradas que otorgaban la vista a toda la cuidad y su vida nocturna. Camino hasta ella, para tener una mejor vista del panorama. Por eso siempre elegía esa habitación. Además de ciertas pertenencias que dejaba bajo llave. Cerró los ojos y gruño levemente al sentir los labios de esa mujer sobre su cuello, besos húmedos que subían y bajaban hasta tocar lóbulo y morderlo. Sintió como sus manos recorrer todo su dorso, desabrochando botón por botón. Giró su cuerpo, para mirarla fijamente encontrándose con esa sonrisa traviesa que incitaba a muchos más que unos besos.

Ahogó un gemido, al ver como ella cerraba sus ojos y delineaba sus labios con el índice, para después humedecerlo un poco y descender la mano lentamente por todo su dorso, sentándose en la cama y abriendo las piernas, dejando su vestido subiera más de lo normal para dejar en vista su bragas de color rojo. Mientras la otra mano, estrujaba suavemente su pecho derecho y gemía. Observando cómo aceleraba el trabajo en cada parte de su anatomía, por la necesidad una fricción mayor. Introducía un dedo junto a la tela que se empapaba.

Llevándose la mano que atendía uno de sus pechos, a la boca para mojar dos dedos y mover un poco el sostén encontrándose con su pezón erecto que rogaba por atención. Se acercó a ella sin poder evitar el gran problema que estaba creciendo entre sus pantalones, que requería atención inmediata. No le gustaba tocarse mucho él mismo. Por eso, antes de entrar en materia se divertiría un poco. Posicionándose sobre ella, atrapándola entre su cuerpo y la cama de tamaño mediano. Escucho cómo ahogaba un gemido y abría sus ojos para mirarlo directamente, sus cabellos regados sobre toda la cómoda mientras gritaba place por cada uno de sus poros.

Estiró su cuerpo para alcanzar la gaveta de la mesa de noche, rozando levemente su hombría contra el brazo de la mujer quien sacudió su cuerpo como respuesta al sentir el estado en que estaba, listo para comenzar una sección de sexo, larga y placentera. Sacando un consolador y una cinta delgada de color negro. Amarando delicada mente la tira sobre los ojos de ella, y mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja, prendió el pequeño aparato para empezar a introducirlo lentamente en donde más tarde estaría él disfrutando, pero antes procedió a deslizar las molestas bragas.

Analizando cada uno de sus movimientos y las expresiones con su boca. Tocándola con la mano desocupada, justo allí donde sabía que enloquecería con un solo roce. Observo cómo se humedecía a tal punto que la parte en su entrepierna empezaban a obtener un brillo por los líquidos. Adentrando y sacando el pequeño objeto de su centro. Y sin poder resistirlo más, retiro de un golpe el consolador para así palpar cada centímetro de su cuerpo, besando con fuerza y exigencia sus labio, alternando el recorrido con su boca y manos, lugares que para muchos eran prohibidos. Sonrió un poco escuchando sus pequeños dulces gemidos escapando, entre su hinchados labios, por lo besos compartidos, al posarse sobre su sensible clítoris y soplar. Notando cómo sus pequeñas manos, lo buscaban para así tomarlo del cabello y lo acercaban más a ella. El pequeño vibrador había realizado un buen trabajo en las pre-eliminares.

Apretando con fuerza el pequeño botón, observo cómo llegaban los mensajes de satisfacción a su compañera. Haciendo que está buscara más contacto, y se corriera en su boca. Arqueándose para tener un mejor acceso y darle la posibilidad de quitar el vestido. Para después proseguir con su pantalón de vestir, la camisa blanca y su bóxers. Notando la mirada de ella, y cómo se tocaba ansiosa para que la penetrara. Su miembro más que dispuesto, lo envolvió en su mano mientras subía y bajaba, notando como algo de semen adornaba la punta. Deslizo con cuidado el preservativo, por toda su longitud y dirigiendo su erección a la entrada de ella, la tomo por las caderas para envestirla de un solo golpe mientras ambos gemían. Caliente, y profundo. Entrando cada vez más.

— ¡Sa-Sasuke!—gritó ella, tomando las sabanas de la cama. Mientras pedía más.

Al parecer aún era conocido por ese nombre, su pasado. Algo que definitivamente debería dejar atrás ya que pronto, terminarían de grabar y dentro de nada, se estrenaría su primera película y habría un nuevo inicio como Sasuke Uchiha y no bajo la sombra de su hermano. No, nunca más.

Olvidándose de esa parte de su vida, y concentrándose en lo que realmente importaba en ese momento. Paro las embestidas, y salió de ella. Bajo la mirada desconcertada de lo que sucedía ya que aún se encontraba con el miembro duro. Sentándose en la cama e invitándola a posicionarse sobre él, para entrar nuevamente y que lo cabalgara. Rápido y duro. Viendo el movimiento de sus pechos tomando uno con la boca y succionar. Escuchando sus gemidos, y el sonido de su pelvis contra su cuerpo uniéndose, saciando el placer de la carne.

Sintió como sus paredes se apretaban entorno a su hombría, lanzando un jadeo, estaba a punto de venirse, al igual que él. Emitiendo un último gemido de éxtasis, para correrse y él siguiéndola. Se levanto para tumbarse a su lado y acariciarlo de nuevo. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que cayera rendida totalmente. Cerró sus ojos sintiendo como el sueño lo llamaba, después de quemar todas sus energías y el alcohol aún le recordaba que todavía estaba en sus sistema.

Se removió en la cama, tratando de escapar de los rayos del sol que se filtraban por la ventana. Tomándose la cabeza por el terrible dolor que acudía a él. Giró su cabeza, buscando una presencia femenina pero ya había desaparecido. Camino hasta el baño, y sonrió al ver un corazón con lápiz labial rojo en todo el espejo. Entro a ducharse, recoger sus pertenecías arreglarse y salir a trabajar. Aún faltaban unos detalles, para volver a casa. Pero al final, había pasado una de las mejores noches de su vida sin planearlo del todo, ir a un lugar que casi no le gustaban y en su pasado, que no le dejaban para despejar un poco su mente.

Borrar por un momento todos los problemas que tenía, de las malditas acusaciones que le lanzaban y ser el mismo, un joven de 24 años que tenía una vida por delante y sólo había tomado un tiempo para encontrarse nuevamente.

.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

**.**

_Gracias por leer. Espero les haya gustado este One-shot. No suelo escribir lemon, no me dan. Pero intente con este. ¿Qué les pareció? Se aceptan comentarios. _

_Cuídense _


End file.
